The UNlucky Sea Prince
by tomhollandprotectionsquad
Summary: AU. summary inside. Discontinued. now called Little Prince: Monachopsis
1. Prologue

**_What if Percy didn't go to camp when he was 12, but much later? What if is mom had died when he was young? What if the abuse was worse than anyone expected? What if he had more than just ADHD and dyslexia? Read to find out!_**

 ** _Prolouge_**

I was running out of air by the time I got to the police station.

They all gave me worried looks as I approached the desk. They probably thought I was homeless or something.

"Sir?" I ask the man at the desk.

"Yes, child?"

"I'm scared. The bad man killed my mommy. She told me to weave. She told me to get help,"I say, tears pouring out of my sea-green eyes.

"What's your name, child?"

"Pwercy Jackson."The man nods and leads me to a back room.

There was a leather couch and toys scattered all over the floor. The man knelt down in front of me.

"Do you think you'll be okay in here? Do you want anything to eat or drink? Or a pillow and blanket?"he asks.

I nod."Just a bwanket, sir,"I say quietly.He nods and leaves. He comes back a few minutes later with a pillow and blanket that he hands to me.

"We got a code 73, 39, and 46. Kid's in the safe room. I need an address on Jackson," the man says as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I pick up a teddy bear and lay down on the soft couch, the memories of my mother's death still haunting me.

I fall asleep, not noticing a pair of sea-green eyes watching over me.


	2. chapter one

But that was years ago. Ever since then I've been living with my stepdad, the one that killed my mother. They found him innocent and put me in his care, ignoring my pointless protests.

Though sometimes I see a man watching me. He looks exactly like me with silver eyes. He tells me things, but I never listened.

My teachers worried about my mental health. They managed to convince my stepdad to get me checked out.

Dyslexia, ADHD, and szchizophrenia(sp?).

I never went back to that school.

I never got treatment.

He didn't care. No one did.

Or so I thought.

-present time-

"Hello? I'm trying to talk to you." She was the only one to ever talk to me.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." She smiles at me.

"Can we be friends?" Her grey eyes shine with hope; a feeling now foreign to me.

"Okay."

And just like that we were inseprable. Until the incident:

"Which one do you like better?" I don't answer instead, just staring at the blank wall.

That's when I start to sway.

"Percy?" My eye color flickers in my left eye. I continue staring.

"Percy?" she tries again. I start to feel light-headded.

"Mrs.White!" is the last thing I hear before fainting.

"Percy? You awake, buddy?" I hear an unfamiliar voice say. My eyes open.

"Hello, Percy. My name is Dr.Apollo. Are you aware of your mental issues?" I nod.

"All three."

He tells me something that changes my life:

Dyslexia, ADHD, szchitzophrenia, multiple personality disorder, and bipolar disorder.

None of them could be cured except the ADHD.

The next few days were a blur through my 7 year old eyes.

I was released from the hospital, I went back to school, recieved 'punishments', and went back to my normal life.

But disaster struck again. In the form of a demon.

 **Annabeth's POV**

As Percy and I were drawing, he suddenly clutched his head as if it were being torn open.

"Percy?"

"No. No. No,"he repeats like a mantra.

Then he goes back to normal.

But his eyes weren't the vibrant sea-green I remember. They were a melted silver with fire-colored specks.

The color flickers between the two before staying silver. He looks at me.

"Have you ever killed a person?" The question suprises me.

"N-no. Wh-"He interrupts.

" Have you ever witnessed a murder?"

"No. Wh-" He interrupts again.

"I did once." He laughs, which confuses me." _He_ did this. _He_ broke my mind. _He_ killed my mother. And _He_ will pay."

His eyes go back to their normal sea-green.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

" What happened to your mom?"

 **And that's chapter one! Hope all of you like it!**

 **(pjo belongs to Rick Riordan)**


End file.
